El espirítu de la venganza
by StArLoRdMac2
Summary: Por una historia de Zoro Luffy y los mugiwawas aprenderán a ver desde otro enfoque sobre una leyenda llamada Ghost Rider, el espirítu de la venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**El espiritu de la venganza**

En la búsqueda de Grand line los mugikawas seguían su viaje hacia la isla Gyojin encontraron una isla para pasar la noche, luego de encallar el Sunny Go y ver que no tenga daños mientras que Sanji hacia la cena mientras veía con ojos de corazones y decía cosas sin sentido viendo a Nami y Robin que tenían una conversación entre mujeres, Zoro y Franky fueron a pescar para luego volver con un buen botín en peces, Usoop luego logro encender una fogata mientras Luffy y Chopper estaban en uno de sus juegos todo parecía un típico viaje entre amigos. Luego de ponerse el sol a punto de hacerse de noche la tripulación estando sentados alrededor de la fogata en sus asientos mientras comen la cena.

Nami: Te felicito Sanji-kun esto esta delicioso. Dijo sonriendo. (Hay que darle crédito al cocinero después de todo).

Sanji: _Ah Nami-san…estoy tan feliz de cumplir todos tus deseos._ Respondió mientras tenia ojos de corazones.

Luffy: ¡Yo quiero más Sanji!. Grito con una sonrisa típica de el haciendo que el cocinero algo molesto le sirva para que se calle. Cuando terminaron de comer y que Brook cantara una canción con su guitarra para divertir de la nada el Marimo hablo viendo al cielo.

Franky: ¿Qué te pasa Zoro?

Zoro: Uh…es que en una noche como esta recordé una historia que escuche una vez.

Sanji: Si como no espadachín imbécil. Dijo mientras encendía un gigarrillo.

Zoro: Cállate cocinero estúpido. Respondió enojado mostrando sus dientes como un tiburón.

Luffy: ¿Una historia? Zoro cuéntala vamos Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo. Dijo el capital insistiendo lo que provoco que el espadachín ya al punto de matarlo se rindiera.

Zoro: Que más da, esto tiene que ver con un suceso relacionado con el infierno. Dijo con una cara seria pero diabólica en eso la fogata creció un poco consiguiendo al atención del grupo sobretodo en de la arqueóloga que interrumpió su lectura para escuchar usando un separador marcando en que página leía para seguir luego mientras Usopp sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

Usopp: ¿El….el in…fierno. Dijo tragando grueso ya no gustándole a donde iba esto entonces sentados escucharon.

Zoro: Si el mismo infierno, algunos dicen que es una mentira otros que es un rumor de la marina para asustar a los incrédulos fue hace mucho tiempo un sujeto llamado Jonny Blaze el y su viejo trabajaban entreniendo a la gente con sus actos desafiando a la muerte su padre estaba muriendo así que Jonny mediante un ritual hizo un trato con el demonio de vendar su alma a cambio de salvar a su padre, eso fue un gran error.

Nami: ¿Error? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Franky: Si explica todo este misterio.

Zoro: Como decía, Si el demonio curo a su padre pero no duraría ya que mientras intentaba una acrobacia animando a la gente el termino muriendo el demonio había engañado a Blaze cuando reclamo su alma la novia mediante un conjuro expulso al demonio, siendo incapaz de conseguir lo suyo el demonio traslado a uno de los suyos al cuerpo de Blaze condenando al sujeto a ser el cobrador de almas.

En eso se ve al narizón abrazando a Brook al igual que el reno los tres asustados teniendo los ojos blancos derramando ríos de lágrimas por sus ojos el ciborg no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el capitán tenía la mandíbula por el piso mientras parecía que sus ojos se les iban a salir, tanto la navegante como el cocinero tenían muchas dudas en su mente, la única que ni se inmuto fue la arqueóloga que disfrutaba la historia.

Chopper: ¿Y…qu…que paso? Dijo el doctor algo pálido.

Zoro: Desde ese día la vida de Blaze fue de mal a peor años después se encontró con su novia esa misma noche había gente haciendo crímenes así que su "otra personalidad" tomo el control convirtiéndose en el espíritu de la venganza su cráneo era de hueso y tenía llamas pero no se quemaba sus manos también eran huesos vestía una chaqueta negra con púas lleva una cadena como su arma atada en su hombro y montaba su bestia de metal que respira las llamas del infierno el espíritu busco a los criminales y según los marineros usaba una mirada con la cual castigo a los criminales dejándolos dormidos sin recuerdo. Cuando cumplió su parte del trato el demonio le ofreció librarlo de la maldición pero él se negó haciendo suya esa maldición pasa usarla en su contra jurando que la usaría cada vez que se haga injusticia como la de padre desde ese día el espíritu de la venganza vaga por el mundo en su bestia de acero castigando a todo aquel que hace daño al inocente. Termino de contar su historia entonces vio a sus amigos con diferentes emociones:

-El capitán estaba riéndose típico suyo.

-El ciborg tenía su mandíbula por el piso literalmente.

-Usopp y Chopper se desmayaron por el susto mientras Brook miraba por todos lados como loco buscando algo anormal.

-Nami al estar algo asustada abrazo al cocinero y el mencionado al notar eso tenía los ojos como corazones mientras cantaba algo sobre Mellorine, mellorine sin parar mientras se movía como gelatina.

-La arqueóloga fue la que reacciono más normal, como si se tratara de una historia de fantasía entonces bostezo señal que llego él sueño.

Nami: Oye Zoro si fuera real tu historia ¿Cuándo se ve?

Zoro: Según los marineros solo se le ve en noches como ésta pero solo es una tontería eso.

Luffy: **¡WHAUUU, SI LO ENCONTRARAMOS LE PEDIRIA QUE SEA NUESTRO NAKAMA!.** Dijo con una luz en sus ojos momentos después la pelinaranja lo golpea en la cabeza.

Nami: ¿Éstas loco? ¿Para qué lo quieres en la tripulación? Pregunto enojada mostrando dientes de tiburón.

Luffy: ¿Por qué no? Seria genial debe sentirse solo después de todo lo que sufrió el pobre. Entonces el espadachín lanzo de un balde agua apagando la fogata.

Zoro: No seas idiota, como dije solo es una historia para asustar a los incrédulos. Luego comenzó a caminar al barco.

Robin: Fue una buena historia, ya es tarde vamos todos a dormir. Dijo siguiendo al espadachín. El ciborg los seguía cargando en sus hombros a los dormidos Usopp y Chopper.

Franky: Jejeje pues estos dos nos ganaron de mano, no despertaran hasta mañana. En eso todos fueron al barco a dormir en el camino el cocinero tuvieron una corta pelea. Ya todos dormidos era el turno del monito en vigilar en barco estaba en la popa aburrido a punto de dormirse en eso siente una presencia cerca de ahí ya atento y preparado para todo ve donde esta entonces ve algo interesante por estribor el capitán se apoya en el pasamanos y a lo lejos ve una luz moviéndose pasando por ahí a una gran velocidad.

Luffy: ¿Qué rayos es eso? Se preguntó limpiándose sus ojos para ver mejor esta vez logra una buena visión pasando esa luz logro ver a algo que parecía un hombre vestido de negro de su cabeza salía fuego y estaba montado en una bestia que nunca vio que dejaba en sus huellas marcas de fuego alejándose en su camino. Cuando el monito intentaba pensar si lo que vio es real o no entonces su estómago gruño haciendo olvidar lo que pensaba.

Luffy: Aun tengo hambre, veré si Sanji dejo carne en la cocina. Dijo sonriendo entrando en la cocina mientras dicha presencia se alejó de ahí siguiendo su camino cada vez alejándose más y más.

Fin

Espero que les guste esta mini historia, esto ésta en mi mente hace tiempo la idea de hacer un Crossover de One piece/Ghost rider espero que no sea muy terrorífico, yo nunca quise hacer daño con esto me disculpo si alguno se asusta dejen sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anunció**

 **Nota: A todos los lectores, gente y cualquiera que lea este mensaje:**

Antes pido disculpas lo siento por esta vez no habrá un nuevo capítulo esta vez les escribo un mensaje importante de parte de un colega escritor, por favor les recomiendo que estén atentos mientras leen el mensaje:

Si fuera una misión en el mundo Naruto seria una misión de Anbu rango A así que presten atención, mi colega advirtió que si alguien llamado Simon Ashron se comunica a travez de email no abran el mensaje, borrenlo sin dudar porque el es un pirata informativo.

Diganle a todos los que tengan de conocidos en sus cuentas Facebook, email, fanficción, etc si lo tienen entre sus contactos borrenlo de ellos porque el averiguara cual es su dirección del ordenador ID, SO copia o pega este mensaje a todos incluso si no cuidan de ellos sus cuentas tomen las precauciones necesarias cuiden de sus cuenta porque sino los va a hackear porque si heckea su correo electrónico a uno hara lo mismo con otro.

Cualquiera que utilice el correo de internet como Yahoo, Hotmail, AOL, etc, Esta información esta mañana directo desde Microsoft y Norton por favor envíen este anuncio a todos lo que conozca que tiene acceso a internet puede recibir un correo que parece inofensivo titulado: "Informe Mail Server".

Si abre cualquier archivo aparecerá un mensaje en la pantalla diciendo: "Es demasiado tarde ahora, si vida ya no es hermoso."

Posteriormente perderá todo en tu pc, y la persona que lo envio tendrá acceso a su nombre, a todas sus cuentas, correo electrónico, contraseñas, y si pasa sus datos de cuentas bancarias.

Según mi colega se trata de un nuevo virus que acaba de circular el sábado por la tarde…AOL ya ha confirmado la gravedad y los antivirus del software antivirus no son capaces de destruirlo todavía.

Según mi colega el virus ha sido creado por un hacker que se hace llamar "propietario vida"…

Siendo honesto no se si sea verdad o no pero por las dudas estén atentos anúncieles a sus contactos pero díganles que estén atentos por las dudas.

 **Esto es muy grave según mi colega por lo que les aconsejo que tengan cuidado.**

 **Un pirata informático anda por ahí robando a otra gente para eso creo un virus muy difícil para que el ordenador lo elimine.**

 **Así que díganles a los conozcan que tienen cuentas que estén atentos y si pueden que pasen este mensaje, o pueden perder todo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
